


We Accept the Consequences

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1x06, Alec is a scrapper, Alec reads mundane books in his spare time, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Other, Preston is a jerk, Season 1, Slurs, kid!alec, way before Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Alec stands up to his bullies and accepts the consequences like a Lightwood. Based off 1x06His father would say, “Keep a perfect form. Work on your technique. We expect nothing less from you son.”No pressure.





	We Accept the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any little mistake! Thanks for reading. I am reposting this one just in case you have read this before.

Alec wheezed as he fell to the marble floor his hands clenched against his abdomen, the pain radiating throughout his body. He knew a rib must be cracked or at least seriously bruised as it hurt to even gasp in a bit of air. He looked through his sweat-soaked hair, taking a second to recover from the ass whooping he was on the receiving end from Preston. He glared at the brown-haired boy nursing his knuckles their skin cracked and purple, blood oozing over him.

Alec huffed angrily at the smirk on his stupid face. The boy older than him by a year and 50 pounds heavier played dirty and he knew it.

Damn Preston. Damn him and his pretentious name.

He’d worked hours and hours to improve his form. Tighter fists, quicker kicks, faster recovery time. Feet constantly moving, always anticipating your partner’s next move. All those hours wasted considering that he was on the ground and Preston seemed like he had barely broken a sweat.

“Come on Lightwood are you tired already?”

_His father would say, “Keep a perfect form, Work on your technique we expect nothing less from you son.”_

No pressure.

Alec rose to his feet his side twinging with small bursts of pain with every movement he made. He shook his hair out of his face eyes narrowed at the boy before him. He was taller and had more weight but he could be beaten. He just needed to keep at his form. Keep the pattern. Stay in line.

_The only way you can lose is if you are distracted, if you are not focused._

Preston seemed to enjoy taunting his opponents which Alec refused to react to. It would just be a waste of energy.

“You’re just a shrimp Alec. How does it feel to not be good at the one thing that makes a Shadowhunter a Shadowhunter. Maybe if you didn’t have your stuck up nose in those mundane books you read you would actually be considered a worthy opponent. This is pathetic.”

Alec tightened his right fist his left arm lifted to block his face before he struck with all the force he had. Preston grunted from the pain as he stumbled back before regaining his footing. A bruise the size of Alec’s first began to blossom on Preston’s face. Alec widened his stance feet form on the marble floor as he controlled his breathing. He remained emotionless at the taunts.

_Control. Don’t let yourself be distracted._

He moved quickly once Preston charged toward him before delivering a swift kick to Preston’s leg effectively knocking him off his feet. Alec recalled his mother giving him a piece of advice as she drew an _iratze_ on his bruised ribs a reminder of his training and sparring session with Preston.

"Sometimes you need to break form. Do the unexpected."

Preston appeared stunned as he picked himself off of the floor. He continued his taunting . He’d beaten Lightwood before and he would do it again.

“Oh I felt a sting from that one! You may be top of the class in academia but don’t forget Lightwood I am top of the class in sparring. You would know that of course.”

Alec constantly fought to be the best in everything he did. If he didn’t receive top marks he studied all night and day until he could recite the material from memory. If he needed to be faster and lighter on his feet he ran until his feet bled. He couldn’t help that he was the shortest in his class. Preston constantly pointed this fact out and it bothered him at first but now it didn’t matter.He believed he could put this jerk in his place.

“Wonder what your family thinks of their weak, little fai- arrgh! You freak- oh my god you broke my nose!”

Droplets of blood fell upon the floor as the boy attempted to cover up his bloodied up face with his shirt. Alec got some silent satisfaction at how the boy stumbled down from the training mat to be tended by a nearby medic. Once Preston was taken care of Alec was told to stay where was and wait for further instruction. He stood like a soldier, hands clasped behind his back. Stomach in, shoulders back. Head up chin straight. He saw his mother being yelled by Preston’s mother who was angrily pointing toward his direction

“He attacked my son! He needs to be punished.”

His mother so composed but with eyes that could make the tallest and strongest shadowhunter falter from their sharpness interrupted the woman's rant.

“Or perhaps your son needs to learn humility and to keep his mouth shut. Perhaps next time he will spent less time running his mouth and more time training. Just like my son. Now walk away and compose yourself before you further embarrass your son and yourself.”

Alec would later receive notice that he would be put on _ichor_ duty for a month. He would accept the consequences of his actions without any fuss. And if it meant being buried under hundreds of dirty weapons, so be it. A few weeks had passed and he found how monotonous this punishment was beginning to feel.

He was furiously rubbing at a stubborn spot of _ichor_ on a dagger when he heard a familiar voice. Though it sounded more nasally than he remembered.

“Hey Lightwood, killed a couple of _Drevaks_ demons today. How's that grunt work going for our little,insubordinate Shadowhunter?”

Alec shrugged his mouth pursed as he looked away from his cleaning.

“Hey Preston. How’s the nose doing? Still slightly crooked I see. Maybe we can go at again another time."

He kept his eyes on the point of the dagger as he polished it his smile could be heard in his voice as he continued. The young boy paused his cleaning before looking up at the red-faced boy. Alec leaned over the table the blade glinting sharply under the Institutes bright lights.

He whispered, "I’ll try to straighten it this time.”

Preston scoffed loudly as  threw his sword into the almost empty bin of used weapons before stomping off. The hazel-eyed boy smirked as he rubbed off a speck of _ichor_ that had splashed on his cheek. Preston had definitely suffered a blow to his ego and Alec as well as his fellow shadowunters in training were enjoying it. And if it meant one more week on ichor duty than he really couldn't complain.

He leaned back on his chair, scrunching his nose at all the work he still had left to do. As more shadowhunter came in to drop off their weapons with sheepish expression upon their face as they added more to the pile, Alec thought of what his mother had said to him after the night of the fight. Once the adrenaline had drained out of his body, the young shadowhunter in training had felt as if maybe what he had done wasn’t the correct thing. Maybe he’d been out of line but the proud look on his mother’s face eased all his guilt and worry.

_“We are Lightwoods my dear boy we break noses and accept the consequences.”_

There would be those who would try to break him with deadly weapons, furious fists, and soul crushing words but he would face it all straight on.

He picked up Preston’s almost completely clean sword before beginning to wipe the grime off of it.


End file.
